


My Rules, My say-ropes

by kittys_devil



Series: My rules, my say [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I miss him, it’s been too long.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Adam turned me around, pressing me against the door frame as he kissed me hot and quick leaving me needing so much more.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Call him, baby. I’ll make time.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Rules, My say-ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to I_glitterz for the fast beta!
> 
> Written for [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/) prompt #13: Play Room

I stood in the doorway of our play room lost in thought. I felt Adam’s arms warp around me and his warm breath on my neck. 

“Whatchya thinking about, baby?”

“I miss him, it’s been too long.” 

Adam turned me around, pressing me against the door frame as he kissed me hot and quick leaving me needing so much more. 

“Call him, baby. I’ll make time.”

I shut the door, keeping our secret room safe when something caught my eye. I knew what Isaac and I would do to make sure that Adam made plenty of time to really play. 

~~~

I called Isaac the next morning after Adam had left for the studio. I smiled as I told him the plan. I could just picture Adam lying in the huge bed for Isaac and I. I couldn’t wait to give him what he really need, a distraction. 

Sneaking into the playroom while Adam was gone, I found the drawer I was looking for quickly. I tugged on the white silk ropes forcefully making sure they would hold before putting them in the drawer closer to the bed. 

Now Isaac and I just needed to get Adam were we needed him.

~~~

Adam made it home just minutes before I heard Isaac’s car in the driveway. He looked over at me cocking an eyebrow at the unexpected guest that was walking through our front door. 

“You promised you would make time, remember?” I whispered into his ear before walking over to Isaac. 

I kissed him fiercely, our tongues twisting together as our bodies arched to get closer together. 

Breaking our kiss apart, Adam looked down and growled, “There are still rules, boys.”

Slowly, I stripped Isaac out of his clothes before he did the same to me, teasing Adam as we did.

~~~

I pulled Adam towards the play room as Isaac followed behind us. Shutting the door, we both made a show of removing his clothing.

“I need to punish you two for not asking, you know that right?” His eyes darkened as he scanned the room. 

I pulled him to me, attacking his mouth with such force it almost knocked us off balance. I could see Isaac moving towards the bed as I pushed Adam in the direction I wanted him. Before he could protest, the back of his knees hit the bed and I was pushing him against the mattress.

~~~

We both straddled Adam’s legs as I leaned down taking one more kiss. 

“Tonight, I am in charge. If you play nice, I might let you come, too.” I hissed into his ear. 

The whimper that slipped from Adam’s lips was enough of a yes for me and Isaac. 

“I want you in the middle of the bed, on your back, arms and legs spread. We are going to have some fun, baby.”

As Adam moved, I gathered the ropes so I could tie his arms and legs to the posts of the bed, giving him little room to move. 

~~~

I watched slowly stroking my cock as Isaac teased Adam’s body, running his tongue and teeth around his nipples, biting at his skin leaving little marks. He moved up and down Adam’s body getting closer and closer to his cock, but never giving in to Adam’s pleas. 

I kneeled back on the bed at Adam’s side. Leaning down I took his mouth in mine, teasing his tongue just as I knew that Isaac was teasing the rest of his body. I captured the moans and whimpers that tried to escape as Isaac got closer and closer to his swollen cock. 

~~~

“Now, Isaac. He has been good.” 

Isaac moved down taking the head of Adam’s cock in his mouth. I could hear the neediness from Adam as Isaac slipped as much as he could into his mouth. Pressing my hands across his stomach to keep him from moving, Isaac worked over his cock. 

Leaning down, I pressed my lips against Adam’s ear. “You wanna come, don’t you? Like his wet mouth around your cock? But you’re gonna wait for me, baby. You can do it.”

Adam moans out as Isaac takes his cock in a little further, letting his jaw relax.             

~~~

“You gonna let me fuck you, Adam? Let me take you while Isaac lets you fill his mouth? You would like that, huh?”

Adam’s eyes darken with lust as he nods, unable to form words. 

“Isaac, up.”

Isaac moves, letting me slip between Adam’s legs. As soon as Isaac is laying across the bed again, he is taking Adam back into his mouth. Isaac moans as he takes in more.

Slicking up my fingers, I press the tip against his hole, teasing him before letting it slip in. We both let out a moan feeling his body grip around me.

~~~

I work my finger in and out of Adam’s body adding a second and then a third. He is trying to roll his hips to thrust back on my fingers, but Isaac has his palm pressed against Adam’s stomach holding him in place. 

“Just fuck, now, need Tommy, please. Fuck. Need you to do something.” Adam moans out between gasps of air.

I pull my fingers out, taking a moment to slick up my flushed cock before lining it up against his entrance. When I finally thrust in, Adam lets out a deep growl that goes straight through my body. 

~~~

I slam into Adam as hard as I can, leaning over Isaac to grip at Adam’s chest. I can feel Isaac moving up and down faster and faster under me and am pretty sure that Adam won’t be able to hold on much longer. 

“Doing so good for us. Want to come now?” 

“Fuck, just, yes, let me, please Tommy, let Isaac please.”

I sit up changing the angle to thrust in even harder as Isaac sits up jacking Adam as I pound into him harder and faster. 

I look down, locking my eyes with Adam before growling out, “Now.”

~~~

Adam comes fast and hard, moaning out incoherent noises spilling all over Isaac’s hand and his own stomach. I thrust in faster as his body clenches around my cock until I too am coming hard and seeing stars. 

I feel Isaac climbing onto Adam’s chest before I realize what is going on. I look down seeing him fucking Adam’s face as Adam takes all that Isaac is giving him. I wrap my arms around Isaac’s body biting down on his neck just as he spills down Adam’s hot throat. I hold him as we all come down from our high. 

~~~

We get cleaned up and fall into bed together, needing to be together. Just as we started to get settled down, I hear Adam whisper out, “What the fuck was all that, you two? This is _my_ playroom, I set the rules.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t love it, baby. Plus you needed the distraction.”

He just laughs as we snuggle back together. He might think that he makes all the rules in the play room, but we still know what he needs the most. Now, I can’t wait until the next time we get to control everything in here. 


End file.
